


Watercolors

by BradyGirl_12



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, Clexmas, Community: clexmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is like watercolors. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watercolors

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: February 11, 2012  
> Original LJ Dates Of Posting: February 11, 2012 ([Clexmas](http://clexmas.livejournalcom)), February 28, 2012 (My LJ)  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC and Warner Brothers do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 106  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Note: Written for the [Clexmas](clexmas.livejournal.com) [2012 True Love Drabble Fest](https://clexmas.livejournal.com/52266.html), Day Two. Prompt: Watercolors. :)

Sometimes I think that our love is a like a watercolor: a flurry of broad brushstrokes on a canvas that are colorful and pretty to look at but don’t make much sense by themselves but when they come together, they form a picture. People standing too close probably see things fuzzy and indistinct but when they step back they can see the sunlight shining on the water, just like the water off the bridge where we first met. They’ll see splashes of red, yellow, and blue and more than a touch of violet. Put a frame around us and we’re the stuff of artistic legends. ;)


End file.
